Jason Gestalt
'''Jason Gestalt '''is the co-creator and main artist of Lemon Dreams. She met Sean Zielinski online on the art website DeviantART on a journal entry by Sean regarding a role-play war. The two eventually became fast friends and started role-playing with each other online and eventually started Lemon Dreams. History : Jason is a self-taught artist and has been drawing since the age of two. She has been influenced by many fellow artists on and offline and has recently taken up a comic style. She learned how to draw in her style by reading shounen manga such as Bleach and Blue Exorcist. She despises shoujo style beacause : "...it's too prissy and the lines are too friggin' perfect. Plus, there's too much of that fluffy chibi junk in every corner of the page. I like art that has some hand drawn effects and tons of blood in it, as shown by Tite Kubo." : In early 2012, Jason took an interest in electronic music and was introduced to music by dubstep artists like Deadmau5, Skrillex, David Guetta and Birdy Nam Nam. She then wanted to be like them and start making her own electronic music. So she then started out by using a demo of FL Studio 10 and made short tracks that popped into her head and posted them to her soundcloud. : "...I cant keep an idea in my head to save my life, and that goes for drawing and music. I don't know how they do it...unless I know what sounds to use and all those effects and stuff, I need to find a way to write my ideas down so I can read them later and go 'oh! Now I remember!'. But then again, they probably have their computers or mixers or whatever they use right in front of them when that jolt of inspiration comes." Trivia *Jason Gestalt is not her real name. She keeps her real name secret and does not tell many people it. *Jason has a tumblr where you can ask her questions and where she posts some of her artwork. *Jason's main website is DeviantART.com, where she posts most of her artwork. http://akumakurohasu.deviantart.com/ *Jason has yet to meet Sean Zielinski in person. *Jason is a fan of electronic, dubstep, pop and trance music and it often inspires her. *She has a soundcloud where she makes tracks with FL Studio 10. 34t3r on soundcloud *Jason wants to be a DJ some day like Deadmau5 or Skrillex. *Jason is a fan of Adventure Time and it often inspires her. *Jason's character Kurohasu Akuma is stated as her alter ego. *Jason enjoys online role-playing but not live action role-playing. *Jason's favorite food is chicken-fried steak and her favorite drink is apple juice or water. *Jason's favorite animals include snakes, spiders, cats, alligators, dragonflies, buffaloes, roosters, crows and goats. *Jason currently has seven cats. Her favorite is her cat Slinkers. *Jason has a love for creepy and revolting things as well as death related subjects such as the black plauge doctors. *Jason often calls her friend Sean "wife", playfully. **As a joke he replies "Husband".